


Weaponized

by orphan_account



Series: Stocking Full of Cole [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt, Family Feels, Garmadad angst babey, Gen, I REGRET NOTHING, I actually feel really bad for Sensei G, Lloyd is being an idiot for once in his life, Magic Made Them Do It, Magic tea, Near Death Experiences, No Context, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, based off an au, but harumi treats lloyd like a little boy, even though hes like a god or something, harumi is a snake, i love harumi, i love writing aus that nobody will get except for me, lloyd has the world's worst epiphany, lloyd pretty much is harumi's ken doll at this point, not to spoil, oh btw, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Garmadon knew that as much as Harumi loves weapons, this one might be her favorite. (AU Garmadad and Lloyd Angst because that family will never get a break from me)Alt Title: Harumi loves messing with the Garmadon family





	Weaponized

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: There is no Llorumi in here btw, I just really like Harumi's manipulation skills

If Lloyd could move he would, he’s bound to vengestone. Lloyd let himself get captured. He wanted this.

His dad was alive, sure. But the Sons of Garmadon wanted to revive Lord Garmadon. They wanted Lloyd to pay for the mistakes that he had made.

He couldn’t speak unless he was given permission.

Lloyd wanted to forget, to lose himself.

“Luckily, for your circumstances, I have something that can help you through it just fine,” Harumi now sat cross-legged from him. “It’s all your call, Lloyd Garmadon,”

Now that he’s been thinking about it, he did feel like he was being used. He did feel like a weapon. Lloyd wasn’t even sure if he had emotions anymore. And almost every villain that he had fought with wanted his power. But his dad cared. Right?

Maybe so.

Maybe not.

Probably not.

No, he didn’t.

Who knows what it was going to do to him? Whatever anyways! Fine!

Lloyd should just forget himself altogether.

“Forget,”

“Excellent choice,” 

* * *

 

What has she done to him? Why would his only child succumb to such a snake? The questions hurt to think about. God, that was his son.

“Lloyd!” The former Master of Destruction shouted.

Lloyd was mumbling under his breath, his arms up in chains. Every now and then, he would clench and unclench his fists. Power sparked in and out of his hands.

In the corner, the snake mentioned earlier before laughing.

“You’ve raised your own little soldier,” Harumi pointed. “And I’ve created mine,”

“He will never be your weapon!” Garmadon growled.

“Is that so?” The ex-princess turned towards his son. “Stand up,”

On command, Lloyd stood up straight, his chains rattle with every movement. Harumi wrapped her arms behind him and rested her chin on his shoulder. His son did not move to shake her off.

Lloyd’s eyes were cold as if he only took orders from the Quiet One instead. Garmadon had thought that his brother and the ninja raised Lloyd to be the best that he could be, not as a piece of defense machinery. Lloyd couldn’t tell the difference it seemed.

“Isn’t he such a handsome weapon,” The white-haired girl snickered. Garmadon grit his teen. “He’s my newest model, 11073,”

“Lloyd is not your toy, young lady,” Garmadon said sternly. “I will only ask you think once, give me back my son,”

Harumi unwrapped her arms and tucked in a piece of Lloyd’s hair behind his ear. She whispered to him and Lloyd cocked his head to stare at his father. The Green Ninja hissed.

“Play fair, alright?” Harumi giggled and stepped back.

Lloyd grabbed his chains and wrapped them around his hands. Grunting, he yanked the chains from the wall he was bound to, the wall cracked. Green energy surged through the chains. Though nothing will ever compare to Lloyd’s golden power he once bore, this was beyond terrifying.

Garmadon hadn’t seen Lloyd lose himself ever since he had gotten possessed.

Lloyd yelled out an angry yell and threw his left hand at his father, the rock that the chain was bound to fly at him. Garmadon had to make swift movements to avoid getting hit. Lloyd quickly pulled his hand back and let the rock tear up the ground.

“I do not forget,” Lloyd never bared his teeth at him until now. There was such a wave of anger and revenge in his tone and it scared him.

“What don’t you forget?” Garmadon twisted himself to avoid another one of Lloyd’s direct hits.

“I am not a weapon!” Lloyd ran at full speed and swung a fist at him in which Garmadon caught it and flipped Lloyd over. Garmadon winced, he didn’t mean to hurt his son. Turning around, he sighed.

“You were never a weapon,”

“And I never will be one either!”

Surely, his son wasn’t aware of his own circumstances. Did he not know that he was being used as a weapon himself? Lloyd should be aware-

Garmadon didn’t see the punch that was thrown, he fell backwards with a groan. A shadow stood over him.

“You were always so weak, father,” Lloyd insulted over him. “Loving me makes you weak,”

“Loving you only makes me stronger,” Garmadon tried to stand up, but the weight of Lloyd’s foot on top of him crushed that ability. “Lloyd, please, you and I know that you aren’t like this!”

“I could kill you right now if I had permission,”

“Permission?”

“Only the Quiet One can give me orders,” Lloyd pressed down hard enough that Garmadon had to cough several times in order to breath. “I only listen to her, and I do not disobey her,”

“And you never disobeyed me either, did you, Lloyd?”

Lloyd stopped.

“What?”

“You remember, you did everything I ever asked of you, never once had you complained about it,”

Lloyd flinched, his foot slid off Garmadon’s chest and he stepped backwards.

“You’re forgetting, aren’t you?” Garmadon wheezed and started to stand up again. Lloyd’s chains rattled. “I know who you are, and what she’s done to you, that is not the real son of Garmadon I know,”

Lloyd shifted. Garmadon noticed Lloyd’s grip. He was tense.

“You are a sweet and kind young man whose world changed when he grew up too fast,” Garmadon stepped closer with careful steps towards his son. “I know you’re in there Lloyd, you’re scared,”

The energy through the chains glowed. Lloyd backed up and hissed. Garmadon kept going.

“Ah, you hiss when you’re afraid,” He nodded. “It’s your Oni genes telling you that you don’t like something-”

“Shut up!” Lloyd charged at him, tackling him to the ground. “I am not afraid, I am never afraid!”

Garmadon blocked each of punches, then Lloyd wrapped the chains around his neck. Garmadon felt dizzy.

“Lloyd-ack!” He choked. “Please, don’t-”

“Do not underestimate me,” Lloyd pulled upwards. That sick grin of his scared his father. “Everything is wrong,”

Lloyd let his power dance through his fingers. The green energy twirled around as Lloyd hummed.

Clearly, Harumi knew what she was doing. To manipulate Lloyd cold like this. To turn him against one of the only things that made him happy.

“Lloyd, sweetheart,” The Quiet One cooed. “You can stop now, you’ve done a good job in roughening him up,” Lloyd’s grip on him tightened and he looked up. “Now be a good boy and let him go,”

Lloyd did just that. It took a few seconds for Garmadon to regain his sharp breath.

“I think my Super Soldier deserves his rightfulness to his throne beside his real father,” Harumi giggled. “Come on, Lloyd, I have a big surprise for you that can’t wait for you to tear it apart,”

“Why?” Garmadon huffed. “First he’s a weapon, then he’s a soldier, and now my son is an animal!? Is that what he is to you!?”

“No, that’s just how he sees himself to you and everyone else who has ever pressured him,”

“This is not what he wants,”

“You’re right, that isn’t what he wants,” Harumi nodded. “Lloyd wants to forget, isn’t that right, Green Bean?”

Lloyd could either look like a lost puppy or an angry cat, but it was clear that he meant to say yes. Nevertheless, Lloyd growled and she grinned.

“It’s okay, sweetheart, the mean man won’t hurt you anymore,”

Garmadon almost had to laugh, now she was babying him!

“Now go on, it’s waiting for you,” Just as Harumi finished, she eyed him. “Actually, my soldier, how about I give you two surprises instead?”

Harumi couldn't seem to pick use ONE pronoun for her new object.

“You’ve been through a lot today, haven’t you?” Her tone was so...condescending and Garmadon hated it. “Why don’t you keep your old man as your trophy? Who knows? Maybe you’ll have just as much fun with him as you will later on!”

Lloyd’s silence was so unnerving, he hated it. But his son just smiled.

“Thank you, Quiet One, but, as much as I’d like to make him suffer, I’d rather leave him. I think that I had already broken him when we fought, after all, family bonds do not last when your parents were never apart of your life anyways,”

Ouch, that hurt. That really did. Lloyd didn’t mean it did he-

“Interesting! Well then, you should be on your way! I will be seeing you soon!” Harumi waved her hound dog off. Turning to him, she grinned. “I think out of all my weapons, this one is my favorite,”

She touched his nose and followed Lloyd suit.

She left him alone, just as his son did.

Lloyd was a weapon, and he was the rarest model of them all.


End file.
